Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of headphones and/or earphones, and more particularly to protective and/or sound absorbing devices for covering one or more earpieces of a headphone and/or earphones.
Description
Headphones and/or earphones have become a popular way to listen to audio, music, or the like. For example, some recent developments in headphone and earphone device technology include devices such as Bluetooth and noise canceling headphone and/or earphone devices. However, one inherent problem with any type of headphone and/or earphone device is that they are prone to scratches and/or other damages. The earpiece portion of a headphone and/or earphone device can be especially sensitive to such damages. Another inherent problem to headphone and/or earphone devices is that unwanted outside noise may be heard by a user of a headphone and/or earphone device. Moreover, sound being produced by a headphone and/or earphone device may also escape the general area, thereby disturbing neighboring persons. Noise canceling headphone and/or earphone devices have set out to resolve such issues, but at a premium price. Furthermore, many headphone and/or earphone devices include a logo, brand, or trademark of the headphone and/or earphone manufacturer on the earpiece. Some users may not wish to display such information and may want to display other graphics instead.